


Mon Amour

by MozartKing



Category: The Man in the Iron Mask (1998)
Genre: Language, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: Aramis has started to question his sexuality





	Mon Amour

“Je vous salue, Marie, pleine de grâces, le Seigneur est avec vous; vous ętes bénie entre toutes les femmes, et Jésus le fruit de vos entrailles, est béni. Sainte Marie, Mčre de Dieu, priez pour nous pécheurs, maintenant, et ŕ l'heure de notre mort. Amen.” Aramis finished an evening prayer in his room, he looked out the window to see if anyone was outside.

He grabbed his coat, “I need a horse!” the young priest handed Aramis, and rode to Athos’ home.

“You must get some rest, my son,” said Athos rubbing Raoul’s back, “ I know father, I have just been studying” said Raoul, “a Musketeer needs rest Raoul, you are my son, and as your father I must insist you have night’s rest” Raoul nodded, he got up and placed the books back, “I am proud that you have had much thought into this” said Athos. He heard the door, “Aramis, my friend” they hugged, Aramis stepped in, “hello captain” said Raoul, “just call me Aramis, Raoul” Raoul smiled, “he is studying to become a Musketeer” said Athos smiling “do not worry, you still have time, Raoul” Raoul nodded

“Athos, I have come to talk about a certain problem I may have” said a nervous Aramis, “Raoul, go and rest, I must talk to Aramis alone” Raoul nodded.

“Now tell me, what has troubled you?,” Aramis coughed, Athos saw how nervous he was, “can you swear to keep a secret safe and under your nose?” Athos nodded, “alright, it is about a friend, if you will” “and what do you wish to keep secret about this friend, Aramis?” asked Athos, Aramis rubbed his cross “it is d’Artagnan, Athos” Athos saw worry, he put a hand on his shoulder, “is he ill or hurt, what happened?”

He wanted to tell Athos, but he didn’t know how he would react. He knew that if he told Porthos, all he would say is ‘go and get a woman, and bury yourself into her till you sweat your glans off’

“No Athos, he is fine,” said Aramis, looking down closing his eyes, “then please, we are like brothers, and as your older brother I want to make certain you are alright with telling me”  
Aramis swallowed, “I may have a problem with my sexual course.”  
Aramis saw Athos blink several times, he wanted to walk out, he thought it was a mistake and thought it would have been wiser to go to Porthos.

“As in loving terms, Aramis?” Aramis nodded, ”it is a man my friend” he let out a breath, “and I am afraid that if I were to fall in love with him, we would both be executed by the king himself and burn our memories so no one may ever know about our doings.”

Athos saw him shaking his cross, he took his younger friend’s hand into his. “your secret is safe in this home” said Athos, “it is d’Artagnan,” Athos chuckled to himself “I knew you had hidden something about your love away” “how long have you been suspicious, Athos?” he winked and got from the chair

“When will you tell him, Aramis?” asked Athos, “I may never”

“You may never what, dear Aramis!” said Porthos, he slammed the door, “are you never one to knock for once, Porthos?” said Athos, closing the door, “in the near future my friend, you should thank me when you are held by the king and I having to barge and break your damn door down!” he got whine, “why do you intrude in private conversations Porthos” Aramis said slamming his hand, “why are you so upset, I just came to be with old friends” “Porthos, shut up, let Aramis explain.”

After he explained, Porthos looked, “are you pulling my old leg Aramis?!” said Porthos laughing, he looked at both men, “you are not joking, in love with d’Artagnan?” Aramis nodded.

They rode to the palace, “are you sure you are ready to tell him?” asked Porthos, “do not worry my friend, you will do fine” said Athos patting his back.

He stepped inside, guards came “I am here to see captain d’Artagnan” “on whose orders!?” said a Musketeer raising his sword, “priest Aramis” King Louis went up, “put down your swords Musketeers” said Louis, “but your majesty, this priest” “do not insult me with your voice going above my order, this priest was a captain who had served before you had cleansed your arse,”

The Musketeers moved aside, “our apologies your majesty, captain”

King Louis, brought Aramis inside “please, have a seat, now what brings a priest such as yours?” Aramis saw the king bored already, “I have no means of wasting time, but it is a matter of importance that I may speak to d’Artagnan” said a nervous Aramis, Louis cocked an eyebrow, “why shall I have one of my closest and trusted captain’s told upon to meet with a priest, if it is a matter of importance, why not come to me. After all, I am the king” laughed King Louis.

He nodded, he wanted to throw himself out of the window, “please, it is a matter of importance that it must be kept secret,” said Aramis, “secret? Why not share them with your almighty king? I am a cross my heart nice king” said Louis, crossing his heart.

Aramis got up, “wait, perhaps I may let you see dear d’Artagnan” said Louis, giving a grin, “but, you will never come back here at this time at night and disturb my slumber” said Louis pointing, “as you wish, your majesty.”

Aramis heard the door, “Aramis?” said d’Artagnan hugging, “how are you old friend?” “very well,  
much still an old priest, and seeing you as young as a Musketeer”

d’Artagnan smiled, “what brings you here, they had said it was a matter of importance?” Aramis let out a breath, “how long have we worked as one, d’Artagnan?” d’Artagnan, looked confused “when it was the time I had wanted to challenge and be a newcomer, why are you asking me this, old friend?” asked a confused d’Artagnan

“Can you come with me outside the palace?” asked Aramis.

They got outside, far away from the guards and their friend Musketeers, “Aramis, why are we out here, in the dark?”

Aramis had the words stuck, “I care for you d’Artagnan, and if something were to happen to you, it would strike me in the heart like a sword stuck in the belly” said Aramis, “tell me, I will not judge you Aramis”

Aramis went up, kissed him deeply. d’Artagnan closed his eyes, not knowing why but letting it sink in.  
Moving his hands on Aramis’ face, Aramis moved his hands on d’Artagnan’s shoulders, “how long have you felt about this?” he faced him, “a long time, since the years we had been Musketeers”

“Do the others know?” asked d’Artagnan, “yes, I had told them before I had come here.”

d’Artagnan nodded, knowing Athos and Porthos were watching, “you are young, younger than I, I do not want this to affect your career as a captain under the king” said Aramis, “no wait” d’Artagnan tugged his arm, “do not let that worry, Aramis, I will not let my career to be in the way of something that is bound to be loved, and this love will not be taken away from you or myself” said d’Artagnan, he kissed Aramis deeply.

“If this does not work, he can always come to me for a woman with pink plump” said porthos, Athos smacked him.


End file.
